The present disclosure generally relates to electrical machines and, more specifically, to DC electrical machines.
Generally, an electrical machine may be used to convert between electrical energy and mechanical energy. For example, when electrical power is supplied, the electrical machine may operate in a motor mode. Specifically, the electrical power may produce a magnetic field that causes actuation of a rotor in the electrical machine, thereby converting electrical energy into mechanical energy. On the other hand, when mechanical energy is supplied, the electrical machine may operate in a generator mode. Specifically, the mechanical energy may actuate the rotor, which induces electrical power in the electrical machine, thereby converting mechanical energy into electrical energy.
As such, electrical machines may be used in various applications. In fact, the type of electrical machine utilized may be chosen based at least in part on the context in which it is used. For example, a direct current (DC) electrical machine may be used to convert DC electrical power into mechanical energy and/or to convert mechanical energy into DC electrical power. To facilitate, traditional DC electrical machines generally utilize large energy storage capacitors—particularly in high power applications. However, in some instances, utilizing large energy storage capacitors may be a limiting factor in operational reliability and/or design flexibility of a DC electrical machine.